1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of forming a dielectric layer having an oxide/nitride/oxide (ONO) structure using an in-situ process.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a flash memory device, a dielectric layer having an ONO structure may be used to separate a floating gate electrode from a control gate electrode. For example, the ONO dielectric layer may be formed by a three-step process of sequentially depositing a silicon oxide layer, a silicon nitride layer, and a silicon oxide layer on a substrate.
The silicon oxide layer and the silicon nitride layer (at the ONO dielectric layer) may be formed at different temperatures in different reactors. For example, the silicon oxide layer and the silicon nitride layer may be formed at a temperature of about 700° C. or higher.